


A New Forever

by Buffyworldbuilder



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/Buffyworldbuilder
Summary: Like many fans of the Originals, I was crushed and disappointed that they killed off Klaus and Elijah in the series finale. Elijah's death was the most shocking to me, but I've already written two stories featuring Buffy/Elijah. I will soon begin posting them here.  I decided that I wanted to write a short one at the very least with a Klaus/Buffy focus. This story is really just the beginning of a possible series. I'm laying the groundwork.Set at the end of Season Five of the Originals. Klaus is desperate to save the life of his daughter, Hope. He hears about a witch with tremendous power and searches for her, but he finds her best friend first. In the BTVS world, this is set about two years after BTVS, making Buffy twenty-four years old.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. A Father's Plea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of Whedon's characters. The Originals was created mostly by Julie Plec, who vastly changed L. J. Smith's Klaus from the Vampire Diaries books.

_ ******New Orleans****** _

Klaus was enraged. His brave, foolish, and wonderful fifteen-year-old daughter, Hope, had decided that she would not let her father and his siblings stay away from her any longer. Seven years ago, they had to separate for the good of everyone as each of his three vampire siblings had taken inside themselves a portion of an ancient evil spirt that had possessed Hope. This action was drastic and ensured that they stay away from Hope and one another indefinitely because when they were in close proximity, the evil spirit worked havoc. Its power was greater than anything they have ever faced in their long lives. Then Hope's mother Hayley was murdered by a Nazi vampire while his big brother, Elijah, looked on. When they wiped Elijah's memory, no one could foresee that Elijah would ever be party to the murder of the woman he loved. Elijah's memories were now restored, but Klaus' family was still broken. Elijah could not forgive himself for allowing Hayley to be killed, and Hope wasn't having much more luck either as she was there and saw Elijah not defend Hayley. She saw her mother die.

Hope was too much like Klaus—impetuous and rash, yet she had her mother's determination. She had decided to perform a very powerful spell to take back all of the evil spirit, thus allowing the Mikaelsons to be reunited. However, the cost to her was great. The evil would consume her if Klaus did not find a way to save her. Surely, there had to be a witch out there somewhere who was strong enough to save his daughter?

His older sister was a thousand-year-old witch. Klaus would not accept that Freya could not help his baby girl. She was with Vincent, who was head of the New Orleans coven of witches, when he found them at Rousseau's.

"Klaus," Freya said. "Is everything all right?"

"No, everything is _not_ all right! You both recently informed me that the evil in my daughter will destroy her! There has to be a witch out there somewhere who can do what the two of you cannot!" Klaus exclaimed.

"You think I don't want to save my niece? I've watched her grow up! I love her more than just about anything, and you know that!" Freya said angrily.

"I might know someone that can help," Vincent admitted reluctantly.

"Really? Who?" Klaus said, sitting down at the table next to Vincent. He knew this witch loathed him, but he was quite close with Freya. Surely, he wouldn't lie about this?

"I don't know the witch, but I have heard rumors about the Red Witch," Vincent said. "She nearly destroyed the world in a rage once. Then she supposedly empowered an army of young women to kill vampires—those soulless demon kind, which have existed much longer than your family."

"Those rumors are true? Vampires existed before my mother's spell?" Freya asked.

"The ones from a real demon line did," Vincent explained. "They turn to dust when they're stabbed in the heart."

"This woman," Klaus said, "is called the Red Witch. Why is that?"

Vincent shrugged. "I think it's because she's redheaded, but it could be because of her vile temper."

"So slayers fight monsters, right? If she was trying to help fight them, she's probably someone who wants to help people," Klaus reasoned. "Maybe she'd be willing to help Hope."

"If she's working with vampire slayers, she's not going to want to help us," Freya said.

"If she has the power to do so, she will," Klaus said determinedly.

"Why?" Freya said.

"Because I refuse to accept that my little girl—the only good thing in my life—is going to die," Klaus said angrily. "She just wanted to unite her family, and she should die for that? I will not accept that—I cannot!"

Freya reached out and took his hand. "I know, Klaus," she said, trying to offer him some comfort even though she knew it wasn't what he really needed from her. She studied magic with the most powerful witch alive—their Aunt Dahlia. Her magic had been strong enough to extend her and Freya's lives for over a hundred centuries. Yet Freya was coming up short now, and she felt like an utter failure. After so many years being forced to stay away from her family—they had thought she was dead—she always wanted to please them. It was killing her that now she could not, and her beloved niece would suffer the consequence.

Vincent nodded. "I found out about the witch from a member of the coven," he said. "Tom was down in Los Angeles and met this vampire detective who helped his cousin out of a bind. The vampire said he'd consult his witch friend. Curious, Tom asked what her name was. The vampire's friend called her Red."

"I need to speak to Tom and then go to Los Angeles," Klaus said.

"Maybe Tom can give you the detective guy's name," Freya said. "You could call him and ask."

Marcel nodded. "I can do that," he said.

Klaus was afraid to hope, but he couldn't help himself. His daughter was the center of his world—his only chance at redemption. In her, he had created this perfect thing—one of goodness and grace. Klaus couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

***** _Two Days Later*****_

Klaus convinced Elijah to stay in New Orleans and take care of Hope rather than accompany him on his trip to find the Red Witch. Marcel had gotten a lead from his friend, and Klaus was on his way to Cleveland. The word was the witch was in another country, but Tom's detective friend said her friends were guarding the hellmouth in Cleveland. Klaus wasn't sure exactly what they meant by that, and he didn't have time to ask Freya. He just headed to the location that he was given.

When he drove up to the large house, he saw much activity in front of the house.

"Hello," he said to a guy wearing an eye patch. The man had been barking orders, so Klaus figured that he was in charge in some way.

Xander looked at the new guy approaching. "If you're here to fight, the weapons are being passed out on the porch," he said.

"Is there a battle?" Klaus asked. Maybe if he helped them, they'd be willing to help him. "I'm always up for a good battle."

"What's your gift?" Xander asked. "I can tell that you are not human."

"But you are," Klaus said, hearing his blood pumping. It was a full moon, so he didn't think the guy was a werewolf.

"I am the One Who Sees, so don't try to bullshit me," Xander said. "Who and what are you?"

"My name is Klaus Mikaelson. I am from New Orleans, looking for magical assistance for my demon possessed daughter," he shared. "But I am a werewolf hybrid of sorts."

"You have control over the full moon?" Xander asked, looking at the darkening sky.

Klaus nodded. "I do," he said.

"Cool," Xander said. "My friend Oz is a werewolf, and he can, too. If we survive this latest attempt of the hellmouth opening, I'll have Buffy talk to you."

"And she is?" Klaus prodded.

Xander grinned. "I'm Xander. I'm the Watcher in charge of all these ladies—they're all slayers. Buffy is the oldest and strongest slayer—our leader," he shared. "She's not usually here in Cleveland, but Faith, our number two, had her come. This demon lord has united three insanely strong demon clans to guard him while he tries to open the hellmouth."

"What would happen if he succeeded?" Klaus asked, fascinated in spite of all his worries.

"Hell on earth," Xander said. His matter-of-fact tone struck Klaus as both strange and amusing. "The Earth would be overrun with demons, who love to kill humans. We closed down the hellmouth in Sunnydale a few years ago. This one wasn't very strong, but the past year, it's heated up."

"I'd be glad to help. I'm great in a fight," Klaus said.

"Good. I miss seeing men kick ass," he said with a grin. "I tried fighting by Buffy's side—did so for about seven years even, but then an insane serial killer gauged my eye out. I'm not all that useful on the front lines."

Klaus smiled, liking the human. "Oh, I bet you're not so bad," he said. He saw how the women around him—these slayers—didn't hesitate to follow his orders.

"Buffy," Xander called, waving at someone nearby.

Klaus looked and saw a very attractive, petite blonde walking toward them. The girl was small but carried herself like a caged tiger—ready to fight. As she approached, his eyes connected with hers. She tensed, sensing his supernatural state. How strange!

"Who's the newbie?" Buffy asked, eying Klaus. He was too attractive, and she didn't trust his dimple that flashed when he smiled.

"This is Klaus. He came in from New Orleans looking for help for his demon possessed daughter," Xander introduced. "Klaus, this is Buffy, the head slayer."

"Nice to meet you," Klaus said, holding out his hand.

Buffy gripped his warm hand and asked, "What are you?"

"I'm a werewolf of sorts," he replied. "What exactly do you slay?"

"Vampires mostly or anything that seeks to destroy humanity," Buffy said.

Klaus internally cursed. A vampire slayer? That couldn't be good for him or his cause. Sure, he recalled hearing Vincent say that, but he hadn't allowed himself to consider the implications. Did she hate all vampires? The detective, though, had also been a vampire, so there had to be some middle ground.

"Do you know the Red Witch? I heard that she might be able to help my daughter," Klaus wondered. "My sister is a very powerful witch, and she is unable to help. I cannot lose my daughter. She is only fifteen."

"You look a bit young to have such a daughter," Xander remarked, frowning.

"Well, I have a lot of witches in my family tree, and longevity is our thing," Klaus said with a shrug. "I hope you'll still help me."

Buffy's heart hurt for the poor guy. A man who would travel and work to save his daughter touched the spot inside of her that never quite forgave her own father for his abandonment. "Of course, we'll help you. Willow isn't here, but after the battle, I'll call her and have her come speak to you," Buffy said.

"Is she far?" Klaus asked.

"She's in the UK," Xander supplied.

Klaus looked grim but nodded. "You think she would come all this way to help a stranger?" he asked.

"To help a child? Absolutely," Buffy assured him.

Klaus felt relief course through him. "That's good news," he said. "Thank you."

"I take it you are familiar with the UK?" Xander asked.

"Of course," Klaus said. "We were born there but have spent years in the States. I consider myself a proud American. Hope, my daughter, was born in New Orleans."

"We're from California, and I hate the cold in this state," Xander said.

"I tend to travel to wherever I'm needed," Buffy said. "I mostly live where my younger sister lives, and she's in London."

"It's time B," Faith said, approaching. She flashed Klaus a curious look.

"Okay," Buffy said. She looked at Klaus. "You okay to fight, or do you want to wait here until we're done?"

"I can help," Klaus said. If they were going to be so willing to help his little girl, he'd killed anything or anyone for them.

"Swords are over there," Faith pointed to the front of the house.

"These demons have some really tough skin," Buffy explained. "Stab the heart or cut off the head."

Klaus nodded. He always relished a good fight.

A half hour later, he gripped his sword in his hand as the large group of girls trailed behind Buffy and Faith. Xander kept pace with him.

Klaus couldn't believe what happened when the fight began. All around him he witnessed the females, some clearly not of age, fearlessly fight a horde of demons. They hacked and swung their swords with an almost unholy light in their eyes.

_ How have I not known such women exist? _

Klaus killed a demon with his sword, keeping an eye on his one-eyed human companion. He saw Xander kill one demon while the dark-skinned slayer next to him, pushed him back.

"Xander, step back," the girl said.

"No, Rona. I'm not going to let you all risk your lives and do nothing," Xander said, a stubborn glint to his eye.

"We need you to survive, Xander. You know what you mean to all of us. Please," Rona urged. Then she turned to fight the closest demon.

"I think they have a handle on this," Klaus said.

That changed a few moments later when a new wave of demons joined the fight. "This is not good," Xander said. "Those demons spew snot that paralyze. Their skin is tough and hard to penetrate."

"I can do more to help if you like," Klaus offered.

"You're a dad. No need to get yourself killed in our fight," Xander said. "These girls train for this kind of thing. It's their destiny to fight and die for mankind."

"I'm not just a dad, and little girls shouldn't do have to do that," Klaus said as he saw a slayer struck down that was too far away.

"Fyarl demons are allergic to silver. Too bad most of our weapons are made out of steel," Xander said, annoyed at himself for not preparing his girls.

Deciding that this had gone on long enough, Klaus moved in a blur, using all his force to punch through a demon's chest and ripping out its heart. The first demon he hit felt like hitting a stone wall, and Klaus felt the bones in hands shatter. Luckily, he healed quickly, and he ignored the pain. Klaus moved through the demons, dropping body after body until he made it to Buffy and Faith's side.

"Where did you come from?" Buffy asked, glancing at him with a frown. The demon lord was starting his ritual, and he had just knocked Faith out with his magic.

"I move fast when I want to," Klaus said. He eyed the seven-foot ugly demon. "That's the creature trying to destroy the world as we know it?"

"Yes, he goes by the name Gnoter," she said. "He came over here from India, and he uses some ancient Indian magic. Normally, demons aren't magical unless they're vengeance demons."

"Why did he knock your friend out but not you?" Klaus asked.

Buffy held up her scythe. "This was made with some very powerful magics, so it repels magic as well as channels it."

"Do you want to distract him while I go behind him and rip out his heart?" Klaus suggested.

"Works for me," Buffy said, grinning up at the newcomer. "So, 'Noter. Are you going to open this hellmouth or what? I have a hair appointment in the morning and want to get some sleep!"

The demon glared at her. "I'm going to rip the skin from your body, slayer!" he threatened. Then he threw another spell at her. She threw up her scythe, and it once again repelled his magic. Damn it! The Red Witch was supposed to be here to fight him, not this insufferable slayer with her magical weapon that was not even a respectable sword. It continued to repel his magical attacks—he found it so frustrating.

That was his last thought before a hand ripped through his backside and pulled out his heart.

Buffy eyed the werewolf with interest. "Wow, you made that look incredibly easy," she remarked.

"It was easy," Klaus said with a shrug.

Buffy stepped closer to him and then held up her scythe. "How about you tell me what you really are? Because your damn well sure not a werewolf!" she exclaimed.

Klaus sighed. How would she react when she found out that he was a vampire?

***** _To Be Continued******_

_ Thanks for reading. Reviews make me so very happy, so take at minute and pay me with one! I hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas! _


	2. Enlisting Aid

_*****Where We Left Off****_

Klaus contemplated his response as the slayer named Buffy demanded to know what he was. "I am the man who just saved you and your friend and killed countless demons, protecting your young charges," he said simply.

Faith roused and sat up. "What the hell happened? Did that ugly bastard knock me out?" she asked.

"He used a spell," Buffy said, holding out her hand to pull Faith to her feet. "Our new friend here used superspeed and ripped out the pain-in-the-ass's heart."

"Cool," Faith said. She flashed Klaus an approving smile. "Thanks."

"But I want to know how a mere werewolf has superspeed and supernatural strength without going all wolfy," she said, giving Klaus a pointed look.

"I'll be happy to explain," he said coolly. "Should we wait until we clean up?"

Buffy sighed. "Fine. But if you want us to help your daughter, you have to be straight with us," she said.

"As long as you'll hear me out, I'll tell you the truth," he said. As the girls piled all the bodies up to be burned, he considered what he would say. They seemed like an accepting lot. Should he try the truth? Would they understand that he wasn't evil simply because he was a vampire? Would she try to slay him before he could explain?

He considered his words carefully as they made it back to their base. "I am a werewolf, but I am also something else," he said when Buffy turned and gave him a questioning look.

"What else?" Faith asked. The slayerettes went inside while Xander and Buffy were lingering, waiting for Klaus to explain.

"About a thousand years ago, my very powerful witch mother tried to protect us from a feud with a neighboring werewolf pack—the kind that are born werewolf, not the mongrel kind," he said. "I was a product of her indiscretion with a neighbor, whom she did not know was a werewolf at the time. When I was not yet a man, my youngest brother Henry was slain by one when he and I snuck out to watch them transform on the full moon. My mother was a powerful witch, who had a best friend that was even more powerful. Together they created a spell to protect her remaining children, my older brothers Finn and Elijah, and my younger siblings, Kol and Rebekah. Little did they realize, the effect the spell would have on us. They had created a new race. We are a type of vampire, needing blood to live, unable to be in the sun."

"You're a vampire?" Xander asked. "But you came here when the sun was still out."

"We have magically created rings that allow us to be in the day," he said.

"You know we're vampire slayers, right?" Buffy asked.

Klaus nodded. "My siblings and I are not the vampires you slay. We are not infected with demons. Holy water and other myths do not affect us—we have reflections," he said. "We can attend church."

"So you're a hybrid of sorts?" Faith said. "A werewolf and a vampire."

Klaus nodded. "My parents bound my werewolf side until I figured out how to undo it. My daughter is a tribid. She has werewolf, witch, and vampire bloodlines in her—she is very powerful already," he said.

"Does she need blood to live?" Xander wondered.

Klaus shook his head. "No, she is like any other human except her blood can do things others cannot," he said.

"And she is possessed by an evil spirit?" Faith asked.

"Yes, it happened when she was seven," he explained. "My siblings and I drew it out of her by putting a part of it in the four of us, thus freeing her from it. However, we were unable to ever be in the same place as the evil is so great whenever we were in contact with one another. Hope, though, is now fifteen and wanted her family whole. She uncovered a spell to draw it back into her."

"She must be very powerful," Faith said.

"And incredibly brave," Buffy said, sensing his guilt.

"I did not know she would do such a foolish thing," Klaus said. "She is headstrong like her mother."

"Her mother is human?" Buffy wondered.

"Hayley was a werewolf when we conceived Hope in a moment of weakness. We were never a love match. With my vampire nature, I should not have been able to create a child—Hope is a miracle," he said. "Hayley was murdered by the witches in New Orleans right after she gave birth. However, Hope's blood resurrected her. Now she's a hybrid like I am—or she was. She was recently killed."

"I'm sorry," Xander said.

"Hope's had a rough time," Klaus said.

"Poor kid," Buffy said, feeling bad for the kid.

"So your daughter's blood can create hybrids?" Faith asked.

"Of werewolves," Klaus said. "Not that there are plans for her to ever do such a thing."

"We will help your daughter," Xander said. He looked at Buffy. "Right?"

"Of course," Buffy said. "Your daughter might benefit from our school. We can teach her how to control her powers and use them to fight evil."

"She already attends a school for supernatural creatures in Mystic Falls, Virginia," Klaus said. "It is run by a human and a vampire, who has never struggled with the bloodlust that many of us struggle with. Caroline is a good role model for Hope when Hayley and my sisters cannot be with her." He grimaced as he realized that Hayley would never be there again, but they were kind enough to not say anything about his slip.

"She's a vampire from your line?" Buffy said. When he nodded, she turned to Faith. "How did we not know of this line of vampires?"

"Probably because they don't hang out in hellmouths," Faith said with a shrug.

"How did we not know about another school for supernaturals?" Xander asked.

"Giles and Willow are going to be very excited to hear this," Faith said.

"Yes. We can get the kids into some real competitions," Xander said. "I hope you'll give us the headmaster's contact information."

"Of course," Klaus said. He knew that both Alaric and Caroline would be happy to have a connection with another school for supernaturals.

"So New Orleans?" Buffy said to Klaus. "I've never been there."

"It's a wonderful place," Klaus said. "My family and I helped found the city long ago."

"Lots of witches, there, huh?" Faith said.

Klaus nodded. "Yes. They worship ancestry magic," he said. "Of course, my older sister Freya, whom we only discovered still alive not long ago, is a powerful witch. She has been unable to save Hope. Her best friend is the head of the coven in our city, and he cannot either. I have considered drawing the spirit into myself and then committing suicide, but Hope would be devastated with that choice."

Buffy admired his willingness to die for his daughter. "I think we know another way," she said. "Faith, call Angel. Have him or Spike come to New Orleans."

Xander's eyes widened. "You're thinking of Ms. Calendar!" he said as he remembered their first battle with a demonic spirit years ago.

Buffy nodded. "She had a demon spirt in her, and when it was drawn into Angel, he destroyed it," she said.

"Who is this Angel?" Klaus said.

"He is a vampire with a soul—the demon kind of vampire," Buffy said. "My ex. Spike also has a soul, but Angel's demon is stronger, more evil."

"Angelus has been bound much longer than Spike's demon, so Angelus would be a better choice," Faith said.

"Angelus is Angel's evil alter ego," Buffy said to Klaus. "He was cursed by Gypsies a few centuries ago. They restored his soul to punish him for what he did to a girl in their family, so he feels the weight of all the deaths Angelus did. He's a champion now for the Powers That Be."

"He's in Los Angeles, so it will take him a few days to get to New Orleans as he can't travel in daytime," Xander said.

"He can't go into the sun like you," Buffy said.

"He is the detective I heard about?” Klaus asked.

“Yes, that’s his gig,” Buffy said.

“I can get my sister Freya to make him a daylight ring if he is willing to help," Klaus said. "For him and the other vampire."

"Really?" Buffy asked eagerly. "That would be so amazing."

"Dead Boy with a tan? I don't know. Hell might freeze over or something," Xander said with a smirk.

"He destroyed the Gem of Amara that allowed him in the sun because he didn't want to be invulnerable," Buffy said. "A ring that will allow him in the sun only he might be willing to accept."

"It might go against his daily quota of suffering and brooding," Xander said.

Klaus grinned. "A real martyr, huh? He'll get along great with my brother Elijah—he's practically a saint," Klaus said.

"I'll go call Angel," Faith said.

"Thanks," Buffy said to her.

"I'm very grateful," Klaus said, holding out his hand to Buffy.

Buffy put her hand in his, surprised to find it warm. "You're not cold," she said.

"Well, no. The temperature is fine right now," he remarked.

Buffy laughed. "No, I meant, your skin isn't cold to the touch," she said.

"Is it supposed to be?" he asked.

"The vampires we fight are—Angel and Spike are," she admitted.

"I'm just like any other man," Klaus said, giving her a flirty smile.

Buffy wasn't immune to his charm as his smile was particularly lethal. However, she wasn't an easy mark and simply nodded. "Good to know," she said.

"Klaus, did you want to stay the night here?" Xander asked. "Or do you have a hotel room already?"

"I have a place," he said.

"Do you want to come inside and have a drink or something?" Buffy asked.

"We don't have any good liquor, Buff," Xander said. "Too many young'uns runnin' around."

"True," Buffy said. "We can take you to Willies. I've not roused his new place since he opened it."

Xander laughed. "You're too cruel," he said. "Willie is a half-demon snitch, who ran a demon bar back home in Sunnydale."

"A demon bar?" Klaus asked, intrigued. "I don't think I've ever been to one of those."

"Well, then you're in for a treat," Xander said with a smirk. He opened the door and yelled, "Faith, we're going to Willie's. You comin'?"

"Of course," she said.

"Did you get a hold of Angel?" Buffy asked when she stepped back outside.

Faith nodded. "Spike says they haven't been to New Orleans in forever, so he's coming, too," she said.

"I hope they don't bring Illyria," Buffy said. "She's too strong, and we don't want the demon jumping in her body. There's no telling how bad that could turn out."

"Blue would destroy any demon who tried to possess her," Faith said.

"Who is Illyria?" Klaus asked.

"She's too hard to explain," Buffy said. "Seeing her is really believing."

"She'll tell you that she is a god-king," Faith said.

"A what?" Klaus asked.

"Come on," Xander said. "We'll try to explain Illyria on the drive to Willie's."

Klaus found their wild tales amusing, and he knew that Hope would really enjoy these people. He wasn't sure if they were jesting or not, but his first foray into the demon bar made him suspect that they weren't exaggerating about everything.

"How is it possible that I have lived a thousand years and have not been to a place like this?" he asked, looking around in wonder.

"Oh, crap! It's the slayers!" someone yelled, and several people fled. Others just looked angry and glared at them.

"Hey, Willie. I thought I'd come check out your new place," Buffy said, giving the squirrelly guy a bright smile.

"I like it," Faith said. She threw a stake at a vampire by the back door. Klaus smirked as the guy turned to dust.

"It's not a dirty as the old place," Xander conceded.

"Almost shiny," Buffy said.

"Who's your friend? A new guy?" Willie asked.

"This is Klaus," Buffy said. "He helped us put down that would-be demon king, who tried open the hellmouth."

"So how about a round of drinks for the town heroes who kept the city safe another night!" Willie said cheerfully.

A demon at the bar eyed Klaus. "I've heard of you," the demon said. He was much taller than a human and very ugly. "I heard you were deadly and fierce. You don't look deadly to me."

Klaus moved and grabbed the demon's head, knocking it onto the bar several times until the demon was unconscious and fell to the floor.

The demons around them considered attacking, but the presence of the two slayers made them hesitate. The oldest slayer's reputation was known to them all. Although the blonde wasn't one for needless slaughter, the dark one enjoyed killing too much. They looked back down at their drinks.

"Well, welcome, Klaus," Willie said, smiling. "I'm Willie. I can see that you aren't human. What kind of blood would you like?"

"Whatever you have on tap," Klaus said in bemusement, glancing at his new friends. They didn't seem upset at his words, so he relaxed. What kind of humans were they? Vampires slayers who were comfortable with a human drinking blood in front of them?

Faith downed her drink. "Come on, Xan. Play darts with me," she said.

"I have one eye. It's not much of a game," Xander said, but he got up to follow her to the dart board.

Buffy sipped her martini and looked at Klaus. "So you're like the oldest man I've ever met, and I thought Angel was old," she said.

Klaus grinned. "Got a thing for older men, huh?" he asked.

"Not particularly—I just like strong men," she said with a shrug. "But a thousand years—that's some history you've lived. I can't ever introduce you to Giles as he would die from a geek orgasm or something."

Klaus laughed. "Who is this Giles you guys keep mentioning?" he asked.

"He's my—" she paused. "He was the librarian at our school and my Watcher. There was this really stuffy British Watchers Council that trained slayers and gave them Watchers to guide and train them. Most of the Watchers are useless asshats that do little but get their slayers killed. My Watcher, though, loved me like a daughter. He's now in charge of the Council after most of its members got blown up a few years ago by the First evil. He's our adult role model and our biggest brain. He's good at keeping up with the big bads and latest prophecies."

"So he's your mentor?" Klaus asked.

Buffy nodded. "He's that to all of us and more," she said. "None of us had a father that was really there. Mine went AWOL after the divorce. Xander's was a drunken asshole. Faith never knew hers, and Willow's was never there."

"My father hunted us for centuries, trying to kill us," Klaus said.

"That sucks," she said with sympathy.

"But I had Elijah, our oldest brother," Klaus said. "He's the only one who has never given up on me. Being away from him the past seven years was very difficult. I don't know who I am without him."

"It's good that you have someone like that," she said. "I can imagine that after so many centuries together the bonds between you all would be incredible. My friends and I are close after what we've been through together. Even Faith—who betrayed us once and I put in a coma that one time—is bound to us by the battles we've fought together."

Klaus felt kinship with this woman, who seemed to understand more than he expected. "Yes, we are a very close family," he said. "Of course, we fight like cats and dogs at times."

Buffy laughed. "Faith and I do, too," she said. "Not as much anymore. She's growing up—we both are."

"No matter how many years I've lived on this earth, nothing has matured me like fatherhood," he said. "Hope is my family's hope for the future—the best thing I've ever done. I cannot live in a world without her—I refuse to."

Buffy reached over and put her hand over his. "You won't have to," she assured him. His pain called to her—it was very real. No matter what he was, she knew that helping his daughter was the right thing to do. She ignored the small voice inside that said his pain wasn't all that called to her.

Klaus was grateful for her compassion and hoped very much that her friend could do what she claimed.

"What if it doesn't work?" he asked. "What if the demon in Angel can't destroy her?"

Buffy took a drink before answering. "Then we'll get Willow," Buffy said. "She's the strongest witch on the planet."

"Witches can't help," he said.

"Willow could. There's not much she can't do as she's both powerful and brilliant," Buffy said. "She rose me from the dead once. She did the spell that called all potential slayers and making them all slayers. Once, she nearly raised a temple that would've destroyed the world. Trust me. If Angel can't destroy the evil spirit, she can. But I'm confident that Angel can because what was in Jenny was truly evil and powerful, and Angelus destroyed it. Two demons can't occupy the same space."

Seeing her unwavering confidence reassured him as nothing else would. He smiled. "I can't wait to meet your ex," he said.

Buffy laughed. "He's a good guy, but his curse prevents him from ever being happy—one moment of true happiness, and his soul is taken away," she said.

"Really?" Klaus asked, intrigued.

Buffy grimaced and nodded. "Yes. He didn't realize that until he had a happy moment with me. I was seventeen, and the next morning he was gone. That's when I met Angelus—he's truly diabolical."

"How did Angel get his soul back again?" Klaus asked, curious.

"Willow. She did the spell to give it back to him," Buffy said. "Not before he'd killed Jenny, Giles' girlfriend, and nearly destroyed the world by opening up the hellmouth. I had to close it by sending him to hell. But as he had his soul at the time, The Powers allowed him to come back. Of course, he was tormented for a hundred years or so while only several months passed here."

"And he is still sane?" Klaus asked fascinated.

"Not at first, but he got better," Buffy said with a smile. "He knows about suffering and burdens. He even knows about having a miracle child as he has a son that was stolen from him and raised in a hell dimension. The kid came back as a teenager and tried to kill him. Angel risked everything to save his son, so I know he can't do anything but help you save your daughter. Saving people who need it is what he does."

Klaus was more intrigued the more she talked. After so many years on the planet, it was rare to find so many things he knew little about. However, he was beginning to believe her. His phone rang, and he saw that it was his brother. "Excuse me," he said, standing up to answer it a few feet away.

"Hello," he said.

"Did you find the help you sought?" Elijah asked.

"I have," he said. "Tell Freya to keep Hope hanging on a few days. Help should be there soon. I've discovered a group of people with connections and gifts we've never encountered before."

"Really?" Elijah said, afraid to hope. His guilt for allowing Hayley to die was about to destroy him.

"I really think they can help her, brother," Klaus said. He looked over at Buffy, who seemed way too comfortable surrounded by the monsters she normally would kill. She was a paradox, and Klaus was intrigued. However, Hope was all that mattered right now.

He had to save her—no matter the cost.

***** _Chapter End*****_

_Reviews are the way readers show their appreciation, so take a minute if you like this.Thanks!_


	3. New Orleans

_*****Two Days Later*****_

Klaus stayed one night in Ohio, getting to know the group that had so easily committed to helping his daughter. They were a lively bunch, who he thoroughly enjoyed. However, his worry for Hope didn't allow him to focus too much on the very delectable slayers. Buffy said she'd be there the next day, but Xander and Faith weren't coming.

After he returned home, Klaus told his sisters about how willing to help the vampire slayers were. Naturally, they both were suspicious.

"What do they want in return?" Freya asked.

"Nothing," Klaus said.

Rebekah had laughed in disbelief. "You don't honestly believe that, Nik?" she asked.

"You weren't there, Rebekah. They fight demons for a living. I helped them fight what they call an apocalypse. Some demon warlock tried to open the hellmouth in Ohio," he said. "They were grateful for my help."

"So they're returning the favor," Rebekah said, nodding. She understood now.

Klaus shook his head. "No, you don't get it. I don't think it would have mattered if I'd fought with them or not," he said. "Once I told them about Hope's condition, they were all in agreement to help. Buffy, the one in charge said if her plan didn't work, they'd call her best friend Willow—a very powerful witch."

"What kind of name is Buffy?" Rebekah said with a laugh.

Klaus was getting annoyed. "Who cares what her name is? She's a beautiful blonde like you except she spends all her time fighting soulless vampires or other demons that prey on humans," he said. "You could learn a lot from her." Rebekah didn't appreciate the dig and glared at him.

"Why didn't she just have her witch friend come?" Freya asked. "She's the one that Vincent's friend heard about that has all the power."

"Buffy said she'd have Willow come if she was needed, but Willow is busy putting out fires elsewhere," Klaus said. "Their organization is quite large—global."

"I look forward to hearing more about it," Elijah said. "It sounds like a group of allies we should definitely be cultivating."

"I don't know how a vampire with a soul's demon is supposed to help Hope," Rebekah said.

"Buffy is set to arrive in the airport soon," Klaus said. "Freya, she's not a witch, so I hope you will be able to handle the spell that pulls the demon out of Hope and into her friend."

"I can," Freya assured him. "I've never seen a vampire with a demon in it. Vincent will be on hand, too, to help."

"Do any of you want to go to the airport with me?" Klaus asked.

"I will," Rebekah said. She wanted to meet this Buffy.

An hour later, Buffy was carrying one carryon as she walked through the gate, looking for Klaus. Her hair was pulled back as traveling made her feel gross. She hated traveling on public planes because she couldn't take her weapons unless Willow was on hand to work her mojo.

She spotted Klaus right away. A strikingly beautiful blonde was standing next time. Immediately, Buffy was regretting her clothing choices and her hair. As she got closer, she saw that the blonde was one of those haughty, immaculate women who never failed to make Buffy feel ill-kept and less.

Determined to not be intimidated, she waved at Klaus, who gave her a warm smile. His dimple was visible, and her stomach fluttered. God, he was sexy!

"Hello, Buffy," Klaus said, holding out his hand to her. Buffy placed hers in his, and he surprised her by giving it a very courtly kiss. A move that should've seemed cheesy instead struck her as very sweet.

"It's good to see you again, Klaus. Thanks for meeting me," she said.

"We're the one who owes you our thanks," Klaus said. He moved to grab her bag—another move that surprised her. All the guys she knew never did that as they knew she was stronger than they. However, Klaus was old world, and his manners reflected that. Of course, he also might be stronger than her—she didn't actually know.

"Rebekah, this is Buffy Summers," he introduced the blonde at his side. "Buffy, this is Rebekah my baby sister."

"Hello," Rebekah said, eying her with interest. She was small and looked nothing like a warrior.

"Wow, do good looks run in your family or what?" Buffy said. "She's so pretty that I feel really grungy."

Rebekah finally smiled. "You are very pretty yourself," she said. The surest way to win his sister over was to compliment her in some way. Klaus rolled his eyes at her predictability but said nothing. He needed his family to play nice as he was desperate to save his daughter. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do and no lengths he wouldn't go through to save Hope.

"Yes, you are both very beautiful," Klaus said. "Can we go to the car?"

Buffy laughed. "Of course," she said.

"Have you ever been to New Orleans?" Rebekah asked in that cute accent of hers.

"No," Buffy said. "I'm looking forward to seeing the sights after we fix Hope up."

She was surprised when a limo was waiting for them. "You guys like to travel in style, huh?" she asked.

"When you've lived a thousand years, these little luxuries make life more bearable," Klaus said.

"I have a cute little convertible, but Nik insisted on showing off," Rebekah said.

"It's not showing off to make sure our guest, who plans on saving my only child's life, is spoiled," Klaus said, giving his sister an annoyed look.

Buffy grinned, enjoying two siblings bickering. It reminded her of Dawn, and the many arguments she had with her. "Well, I appreciate the thought, but I'm comfortable with whatever," she said with a shrug. "This is extremely nice, though. Thanks, Klaus."

"You’re welcome," he said, smiling at her.

Buffy's butterflies turned to leaping frogs as he focused that charming dimple exclusively on her. "So why does she call you Nick?" she asked looking between the siblings.

"Well, my birth name is Niklaus—that's n-i-k, not n-i-c-k," he explained. "My family often calls me that or Nik."

"He thinks Klaus makes him sound more formidable," Rebekah said, flashing him a teasing grin.

"That may be so," Buffy said. "But once you flash that adorable dimple, the menace factor is gone."

Rebekah laughed while Klaus fought a grin. "Good point," Rebekah said.

Buffy was sitting by the door, so she looked out the window, wanting to see the sights. There was so much to see. It was clear as they got into the heart of the city how different it was from other places she'd been. The people on the streets, though, reminded her of Italy and London. However, many of these people seem happy and relaxed. Londoners were often in a hurry. Then they drove by a cemetery.

"So it's true? The dead aren't buried?" she asked as she spotted all the above ground crypts.

"The city is under sea level now that those idiots in charge started trying to control the Mississippi River," Klaus said in annoyance. "I'm not sure how my protegee, Marcel, allowed them to do it. Every imbecile should know that rivers need to meander to deposit silt. If not, they rise, which causes all the surrounding land to sink. So now we have those very breakable levies holding the ocean out—hurricane Katrina was inevitable."

Buffy's mouth was slightly open at his rant. Then she blinked, trying to take in his words. "Well, I guess I'm an imbecile, too, because I surely didn't know any of that!" she said with a laugh.

"We helped build this city a few hundred years ago," Klaus said. "It was one of the last times we were happy as a family. Then my father, who was bent on murdering us, ran us out of town. Coming here to start over with Hope was away to reconnect, but things have not gone as I planned."

"The best laid plans do tend to go awry—in my experience anyway," Buffy said.

When they made it to their house, Buffy was fascinated.

"Welcome to our home," Klaus said, gesturing for her to step inside.

She did so and blinked. "You have a courtyard _inside_ your house?" she asked in surprise. There were clearly rooms above them and a circular staircase. "This is way cool!"

"It's been in our family for generations," Rebekah said.

Another very good-looking man walked into courtyard. "I see our guest has arrived," he said. He was taller than Klaus with darker hair.

Buffy gave the new arrival a smile, and then she watched another woman come in behind him. "More siblings?" she asked.

"They are our elder siblings," Klaus said. "Elijah, this is Buffy Summers. Buffy, this is Elijah and our oldest sibling Freya."

Buffy held out her hand to shake theirs and paused when she shook Freya's. "You're human?" she asked in shock.

"I am," Freya said. "Our mother's oldest sister was a very powerful witch, who basically stole me from my family when I was a toddler. She raised me and kept me a sleep with her magic a century at a time."

"Seriously?" she said. "That's incredible. So, I take it you're a witch too?"

"Yes," Freya said.

"We've only been reunited with Freya this century," Klaus explained. "We actually believed she was dead."

"That's amazing," Buffy said. "You know I had a sister that was inserted into my life by magic. Some monks created her out of me."

"Really?" Elijah asked.

"She had been this mystical key, and they were hiding her from this insane hell god, who wanted to use her blood to open all realities," Buffy explained. "That was the second time I died." Why was she being so open? Maybe it was because they made her feel so young and inexperienced. Elijah was so British—in a James Bond way, not the Giles way.

"Your friend Xander mentioned that last night," Klaus said. "Said that he and two others helped Willow with the spell that resurrected you several months after you died."

"Is you sister still a part of your life? Or did the magic unravel?" Freya asked.

"She is. No, the magic held," Buffy explained. "The monks didn't just bend reality, but they made her out of me. That's what I figured out. Our blood was the same."

Klaus gave her a look of understanding. "That's how you did it, then," he observed.

Buffy nodded. "Yes. The insane bitch managed to take my fourteen-year-old sister and start the ritual to open the portals to all realities, so I had to jump in her place. As our blood was the same, I knew it would work, and it did," she said.

"I don't think Nik would ever die in my place," Rebekah said.

"I would," Elijah said.

"As would I!" Klaus said, angry that his annoying sister would insult his honor.

Buffy grinned, enjoying the family fight. "You guys are making me miss my sister, Dawn. We bicker about dumb stuff too," she said.

Freya smiled at her, glad she was so nice. "Rebekah and I are blessed to have such protective brothers," she said.

"We have Kol, too," Rebekah said. "You and he have something in common as he was dead for a few years. His witch girlfriend and Freya figured out how to bring him back from the Other Side."

"What's that?" Buffy asked.

"It's a holding place for supernatural creatures," Klaus said. "Did you not go to it when you died?"

A sad look of longing appeared on her face as she shook her head. "No. I was in heaven. My friends thought I was in a hell dimension because Angel was sent to one that time I had to kill him, but I was in a place of peace and joy," she shared.

The Mikaelson siblings showed various degrees of surprise and dismay. "You were in heaven? For real?" Rebekah asked, her eyes side.

Buffy nodded. "Yea," she said in a soft voice.

"And your friends pulled you out?" Klaus asked, disturbed.

"They didn't know," she said.

"How did you forgive them?" Freya asked.

"I hope you beat them really good at least," Klaus said.

She gave him a bittersweet smile. "My friends love me too much," she said. "Love can be a burden sometimes, but no, I didn't blame them. And Dawn did need me. Our mother had died just a few months before I did. For a fourteen-year-old, it was a lot for her to deal with."

"You are a bloody saint," Klaus said, shaking his head.

Rebekah looked at Elijah. "How come we go to the Other Side and not a hell dimension?" she asked.

"There is a hell," Klaus said. "Caroline told me of it. Damon Salvatore met the Devil not long ago. Poor Katerina was sent there after her death. It seems that some are claimed, and others are protected by magic."

"The vampires I slay have a demon in them, so they are wholly evil," Buffy exclaimed.

"Are you hungry?" Elijah asked. "We will take you out to a nice dinner."

"You can tell us all about this Angel, who you sent to hell," Rebekah said with an eager smile. For one so young, the slayer led an interesting life.

"Let's stroll down Royal street and take her to Café Amelie," Klaus said. "There's a courtyard setting if you want to people watch and take in the atmosphere."

"That sounds awesome," Buffy said. "Do you guys eat? Angel doesn't. Well, Spike always did, but he wasn't like most vamps."

"We eat," Rebekah said. "It helps with the blood craving."

Klaus poured himself a drink. "So does alcohol," he said, holding it up with a grin as he threw it back.

"Can you actually get drunk?" Buffy asked.

"It takes a lot," Klaus said. "But yes."

"What else is different about your kind? Do you have a reflection?" she asked.

Rebekah frowned. "Why wouldn't we?" she asked.

"My kind don't," Buffy replied. "What about crosses? Do they bother you?"

"Of course not," Elijah said. "We're Christian—and pagan."

"Like all of New Orleans," Klaus said with a grin.

"But we do need an invitation to go inside a home," Rebekah said.

"Shall we?" Elijah asked, gesturing to the door.

"Don't you think we should show her to her room and let her freshen up?" Freya wondered.

"That would be nice, too," Buffy said with a smile.

Freya led her up the stairs to a very nice room. "Wow," she said, looking at around. "It's so lovely."

"Yes, the house is great," Freya said. "I used to want to be here with them so much, and now it's been over a decade—I don't always notice."

"That's how it works. It's funny sometimes the things I get used to," Buffy said. She began to open up her bag and took out an outfit. "Will slacks and a nice top be okay?"

"Yes. We'll be walking, so be comfortable. New Orleans is a combination of poor, old wealth like my family, and the new rich," she said. "So many tourists, though, that it's hard to tell sometimes."

She left Buffy to freshen up and went downstairs.

"I like her," Elijah said. "She seems sincere."

"I think so," Klaus said.

"Do you think she's telling the truth about the dying and going to heaven?" Rebekah asked.

"She seemed to be," Freya said.

"It is clear that the woman will go to any lengths for those she loves," Elijah said.

"Not unlike our dear brother," Klaus said with a smirk.

"She's loyal," Rebekah said.

"And that is everything," Klaus said.

Hope came downstairs. "Dad, is the woman here?" she asked.

"She is, sweetie," Klaus said. "I put her in your mother's old room."

"Do you think she can help me?" Hope asked.

"She seems pretty confident," Klaus said, hugging her close.

"I hope so," Hope said warily.

"Do you want to go to dinner with us?" Klaus asked.

"I don't think a public place is a good idea," Hope said.

"I will stay here with Hope," Freya said, not wanting to risk Hope being alone.

"Thank you, sister," Klaus said. Freya had spent the last years with Hope when Klaus could not be there, and she'd been there the seven years he and his siblings had been incapacitated.

When Buffy joined them, he introduced his daughter to Hope. "It's great to meet you," Buffy said, giving her a bright smile. The girl was as lovely as her family, but the dark red hair was surprising.

However, the evil spirit in Hope immediately sensed the predator behind the bright smile, and Hope's hand raised, knocking Buffy back several feet with a wave of magic.

"Hope!" Klaus scolded.

"She has to go, Dad," Hope said, struggling for control.

Elijah reached down to help Buffy up. "Let's go outside. It's not Hope—it's the evil spirit," he said.

Buffy nodded and followed him out. Immediately, Hope relaxed. Klaus was surprised to see his daughter smile—a real smile. It'd been a long time since he'd seen it.

"I think you're right, Daddy," she said, leaning against him. "She really hated Buffy being here—she's afraid."

Klaus grinned and looked at his sisters, who were both happy and relieved.

"This is going to work," Klaus said. He felt it in his bones.

Buffy the vampire slayer and her Angel friend would be his daughter's salvation.

***** _Chapter End*****_

_Anyone reading this? Leave a comment if you are!_


	4. Deliver Me from Evil

_*****A Few Hours Later*****_

It was after midnight when Buffy returned back to the Mikaelsons’ home. The siblings had showed her a very good time. First, they went and had a leisure dinner. It'd been weird to see the vampire siblings eat dinner like a normal person. When she'd danced with Klaus, his warm body next to her was further proof that these vampires weren't the soulless ones she was used to.

She was listening to Rebekah tell an amusing tale about her brothers when they walked up to their house.

"Buffy?" a voice called out.

She looked and saw Angel. "Angel!" she exclaimed and moved to embrace him.

Klaus and his siblings watched the slayers reunion with the vampire. The bond between the pair was unmistakable. Then another stepped into the light. "What? No love for me?" a blonde vampire said.

"Spike!" Buffy said with a grin and went to hug him too.

"They seem close," Elijah observed.

"I guess she was telling the truth," Rebekah said, watching their new friend interact with the two vampires.

"That's good," Elijah said. "It means she's not going to suddenly desire to slay us."

"I told you," Klaus said. "This woman and her friends are like none we've encountered before." He couldn't get them to understand how girls Hope's age or slightly older were fighting demons with this slayer. They weren't like anyone else they'd ever met.

"Thanks for coming so quickly," Buffy said to her friends.

"You know me," Spike said with a grin. "I'm a sucker for a pretty face."

"Guys, come meet the Mikaelsons," Buffy said, gesturing.

Spike's eyes widened as he took in Rebekah. "You didn't say they were so much prettier than all other creatures on the planet," he said, holding out his hand to Rebekah.

Rebekah blushed. "Kind of you to notice," she said.

"Spike, that's Rebekah," Buffy introduced. "And yes, the entire family is beautiful." She smiled at the two brothers. When Klaus flashed that sexy dimple, her insides curled.

"Angel, that's Elijah, the oldest brother and Klaus—it's his daughter that needs your help," Buffy introduced. "Freya is the human sister, and she's inside."

"You have a sister who's not a vampire?" Angel asked.

"Yes, that's another story for another day," Elijah said, holding out his hand to Angel. "We are very grateful you came so quickly."

"It's no problem," Angel said, shaking his and Klaus' hand.

"No problem?" Spike asked. "You weren't the one Blue beat when I had to tell her she couldn't come."

"No Illyria?" Buffy asked.

"It was too risky," Angel said. "If the spirit was to go in her instead of me, there is no telling what could happen."

"True," Buffy said. "She's a demon, who craves more power. It's best not to give her access to more."

"Please, come into our home," Elijah said.

However, the two vampires weren't able to cross into the home.

"Your human sister will need to invite us," Angel said.

"That's interesting," Rebekah said. "Vamps are always coming inside without an invitation."

"Probably because your home was owned first by you and your brothers, right?" Angel asked. They nodded. "For us, if a human is in residence, we can't go inside unless they invite us."

Freya came to the doorway after Klaus went and got her. "Please, gentlemen, come into our home," she said.

The group went inside, and Klaus looked at the two vampires with interest. "So do you think this will work?" he asked.

"It has before," Angel said. "Two demon spirits can't occupy the same space, and I have a really strong, sadistic one inside of me."

"Angelus is definitely that," Buffy agreed.

"A bloody arsehole is more apt," Spike said. "I don't miss him."

"So how does it work exactly?" Freya asked.

"Well, these kinds of vampires have a demon that take up shop inside the human host," Buffy explained. "In the case of Angel and Spike, however, their souls were placed back inside. Angel's by a Gypsy curse, and Spike by a trial."

"I fought for mine," Spike said, smirking at Angel, who rolled his eyes, not rising to the familiar bait.

"The spirit inside Hope won't go quietly," Buffy said. "It already attacked me once earlier."

"Where is Hope?" Elijah asked.

"She is upstairs asleep right now asleep," Freya said.

"Is there a way to keep her asleep?" Buffy asked.

"We could try, but I doubt she would stay asleep," Klaus said. "The spirit inside her was a very powerful and malevolent witch when she alive. She's proven to have a strong sense of self-preservation."

"So what should we do?" Spike asked. "Tie her up?"

Klaus glared at him. "That's my daughter!" he growled.

"Well, I know, but normally witches use their hands to gesture," Spike explained. "I was just throwing that out there."

"If we can't get it to work, I'll call Willow," Buffy said. "But if we have more than one witch able to perform the exorcism, it will help."

"I will call Vincent," Freya said, grabbing her cell to call.

"If we put her in a protective binding circle, shouldn't that help?" Buffy suggested.

"It might," Elijah acknowledged.

"The vampires won't be killed if she breaks our bones, but you and my sister can die with a neck snap," Klaus pointed out. "This spirit is very malevolent. You saw how your presence angered her."

Angel and Spike looked at Buffy, who explained, "She slapped me around with her magic."

"So the spirit can take control of your daughter's magic?" Angel asked, frowning.

Klaus nodded. "Yes," he said.

"That could be a problem," Angel said.

"Do you have your scythe?" Spike asked. "That thing is chalk full of magical goodness and such."

"That's true," Buffy said. "Let me call Will and see if she can send it to me."

"We don't have time to wait for Fed-ex!" Klaus said impatiently.

"I wasn't planning on that," Buffy said with a smirk as she called Will. "Will, are you back in Cleveland? I need the scythe. We think we might need it to counter magic attacks by the spirit."

"I'm not in Cleveland yet, but I can 'port it to you. I would know its magical signature anywhere. My witch in training, though, is in Cleveland. Teagan can do it," Willow said.

"Are you sure? I don't want it to get lost in space or something," Buffy said.

"I promise. Teagan can send it to you. If you need me there, I can be in New Orleans tomorrow night," Willow said. "But not sooner."

"Well, Angel and Spike are here now, so we're going to try to get this done as soon as possible," Buffy said.

"Okay. I'll call Teagan," Willow said. "You're the anchor for the slayer line, so she should be able to track you."

Buffy said goodbye. "Willow will send it soon," she said.

"What exactly is this scythe?" Elijah asked.

"It's an ancient weapon that I King Arthured out of a rock," Buffy said.

"Excuse me?" Elijah asked. His siblings looked equally confused.

Buffy grinned. "No, really. That's what happened. It was placed in this rock in an underground caravan on the hellmouth in Sunnydale. This ancient guardian said she placed it there eons ago for me. It's full of so much magic that Willow was able to use it to activate every potential slayer on the planet," Buffy explained.

Freya's eyes widened. "That is incredible!" she said.

"So your witch can use it to create a magical shield to keep you and her safe?" Angel asked Klaus, glancing at Freya.

Buffy nodded. "Hopefully," Buffy said.

"Vincent is on his way," Freya said.

"Good," Buffy said.

"Do you need help?" Rebekah asked Freya.

She nodded and the two women went in another room to gather ingredients, Spike trailing after the attractive women.

Buffy grinned. "I see Spike hasn't changed much," she said to Angel.

"No, he's as annoying as ever," Angel said.

"But you guys are okay?" Buffy asked.

"We're good," Angel said. "It's good to see you."

Klaus watched their interaction with interest, and his brother Elijah noticed his preoccupation.

"You seem fascinated by our guests," Elijah remarked.

"Just interested," Klaus said casually. "Buffy's best guy friend Xander is an interesting bloke with one eye. He lost it fighting by her side, and he still fights with her. I went drinking with him and another slayer named Faith, and I heard all about these two star-crossed lovers."

"Star-crossed, huh?" Elijah asked.

Angel, though, heard them. "No, we're not star-crossed," he said. "We just weren't meant to be."

Buffy's smile was bittersweet, and she nodded. "Love doesn't always conquer all," she said.

Klaus and Elijah both understood that. "Wise words," Elijah said.

"But love does make the long years we live less tedious," Klaus said.

Suddenly, there was a pop and the scythe dropped in front of Buffy, who didn't get a chance to grab the scythe before it clanked to the ground.

The group showed various degrees of surprise while Buffy looked sheepish. "Oops! Sorry!" she exclaimed. She reached down and picked it up.

The Mikaelsons moved closer to look at the weapon. From an older time, they both greatly admired the craftmanship.

"This is a thing of beauty," Elijah said.

"Yes, and you should see her wield it," Klaus said, winking at Buffy. "That's a thing of beauty, too."

Angel frowned, not liking anyone flirty with Buffy, no matter how light.

"It is pretty sweet," Buffy agreed, taking it back from Elijah. "I first used it to slice an evil, serial killing, eye-gauging priest in two. It went through him like butter."

Klaus laughed while Elijah glanced at Angel to see if she was being sincere or exaggerating.

"I was actually there," Angel said. "She's not exaggerating. It's an incredible weapon."

"It's ability to repel magic I witnessed myself when I was in Ohio with you," Klaus said.

"Yep, so I'm confident it should deflect any magics the spirit throws at me," Buffy said.

Freya reappeared without her sister or Spike but Vincent by her side. "We're almost ready. Vincent is here," she said. "Vincent, this is Buffy Summers, the vampire slayer I told you about. That's Angel, her friend."

Vincent shook both their hands, surprised by the contrast he sensed from the two. When he and Freya touched the scythe, however, they both gasped.

"I can't believe it!" Vincent said, his eyes a bit wild at the rush of power he felt.

"It's ancient," Freya said in awe.

"So you think you can use this to protect the humans in the vicinity?" Klaus asked with a grin.

"Most definitely," Freya said. "I might be able to bring Finn back with this thing."

"Who's Finn?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, he's our most tiresome oldest brother, who Freya keeps in a necklace she wears around her neck," Klaus said, smirking at his sister.

"Seriously?" Buffy asked, looking at Freya.

"I'm holding on to his soul," Freya said.

"Like your own micro-orb? Cool!" Buffy said in admiration.

"Let's get through this crisis before bugging our new friend with minor matters," Klaus said.

Freya knew not to argue with Klaus about Finn and asked if he'd called Marcel.

"Of course," Klaus said. "I called him right before we left for dinner. He'll be here shortly."

When Marcel arrived a bit a later, Spike watched Rebekah's reaction to the new arrival. "So my beautiful queen already has a king?" he asked.

Marcel gave the new player a cool look. Rebekah had broken his heart again and again, but he wasn't able to give her up entirely. "I'd be her king if she'd let me, but she keeps finding reasons to reject me," he said.

"I'm familiar with that," Spike said, glancing at Buffy.

"Let's not get into a rehash of romantic history," Buffy said quickly.

"Yes, we don't have all night," Klaus said with a smirk. "Marcel and my sister have loved and fought one another for over two hundred years."

"Maybe a rival for her affections is just what he needs to step up," Spike said with a grin.

"That's not necessary," Rebekah said, amused by his harmless flirting.

"I'm going to go get Hope," Freya said.

Soon they were gathered in the courtyard as Hope came down with her aunt. Vincent was next to Buffy at the farthest point they'd set up.

"Come here, sweetheart," Klaus coaxed. Hope walked toward her dad as Freya joined Vincent and Buffy. Spike and Elijah made their way toward Buffy. The plan was to erect a magical barrier for all of them but Angel to be behind. They didn't want the spirit trying to jump in anyone but Angel.

"Is it time?" Hope asked, anxiety building.

"Yes, this is Angel, baby," Klaus introduced. "Angel, this is my daughter Hope."

"She's beautiful," Angel said, smiling at her. He held out his hand, hoping to appear non-threatening.

Hope shook his hand and glanced at Spike. "Who's the other guy?" she asked.

Spike waved. "I'm Spike, Angel’s my grandsire," he said.

"Don't tell people that," Angel growled.

"He's a vampire, too?" Hope asked.

"Remember, I told you Buffy's friends were of a different, ancient line?" Klaus reminded her. "They have a demon inside them."

"You weren't being metaphysical?" Hope asked.

"No, he wasn't," Angel said. "But Spike and I have a soul, so we don't feed on humans or drink human blood."

"That's cool," Hope said. "My blood makes vampires, but I'm not one. Isn't that strange?"

"It makes you very special," Angel said.

Klaus gave the vampire a grateful look. His daughter had lost too much, and he would befriend anyone who showed her kindness. Angel would have his loyalty for life, especially if he managed to free his baby girl from her own demon.

"Hope, I need you to stand in the circle I made," Freya instructed.

Hope nodded, and Klaus moved to stand next to Buffy as she got into position.

"This is going to work," Buffy assured him as she reached out and squeezed his hand.

Rebekah reached for Marcel's hand as fear for her niece grew.

"Are we ready?" Freya asked. Everyone nodded.

"I'm scared," Hope said in a small voice.

"It's going to be okay, honey," Klaus said. "Soon, you'll be feeling a whole lot better."

Hope could feel her the spirit inside whispering in her head, and the power inside her begin to build even as Freya began speaking.

***** _To Be Continued*****_

_It would be so nice if anyone reading would leave a comment. Do you like this? Thanks for the kudos!_


	5. Deliverance and Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final conclusion. . .

_ ******Where We Left Off****** _

Klaus could tell from the look in Hope's eyes that the evil spirit was ready to strike. "Quickly," he said, leaving Hope in the circle. When she tried to step out and couldn't, she gave him a dark look.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Everything's going to be okay," he said as he moved to stand next to Elijah, who was a step behind Freya. Buffy and Spike were standing next to Rebekah and Marcel, who were next to Vincent. Angel stepped directly in front of Hope.

"Hope, this will be over soon," Angel said.

Vincent and Freya spoke in unison, working to pull out the evil that had taken shop inside Hope.

She began to show signs of distress. "Daddy!" she called out. She could feel the battle inside her as she tried to help push the evil residing in her out, but it dug its claws in hard. Her insides felt like they were being ripped apart. However, she refused to cry out again because her father might make them stop, and she was determined to be free.

Klaus moved to rush to her side, but Elijah held him back. "Do not, Niklaus. She is being freed, not harmed," he said.

A strong wind began to blow inside the house, and then Hope let out a scream. "It's working," Vincent said.

"The spirit is fighting back," Buffy observed.

Hopes eyes went black, and a strong force hit the magical barrier they were standing behind. Buffy wanted to reach for scythe, but the witches were holding it as they channeled its magic. Nothing, though, seemed to distract Freya, and she chanted louder.

Then they watched as the spirit was finally pulled out of Hope—dark smoke lingered outside of her. Klaus didn't hesitate but blurred to grab his daughter and pull her back behind the barrier before the spirit could attack.

The spirit shrieked its rage and slammed hard into Angel, knocking him off his feet. Buffy resisted her natural inclination to go toward him. It had to happen this way, and she took a deep breath to calm herself.

Then the smoke hovered over Angel's face for a moment before penetrating. Angel snarled, his vamp face making its first appearance.

"What's it doing to him?" Klaus asked Buffy.

"That's his normal face," Spike answered before she could.

"You really are different," Klaus said. Hope finally opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Hope couldn't believe how much lighter she felt, and she nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. She's gone," Hope said, her face breaking out into a wide smile.

Klaus hugged her as his eyes focused on the battle going on in front of him. Angel seemed to be fighting his own battle with the dark entity as he snarled and shook his head. Then he collapsed to his knees, his eyes flashed yellow.

Angel could feel Angelus rising up to defend his territory. He might not be in control of Angel's body, but he wasn't about to allow another to take over his space and drive him out.

The evil known as the Hollow reveled in the evil it sensed in its new host. So much darkness…

Then, it felt real pain for the first time as the demon Angelus attacked. Not used to such aggression and power in its host, it hesitated for one moment too long. Angelus wasn't going to share space with any other dark presence.

There was a loud shriek, and then Angel raised his head, his face human looking again. "It's gone," he said.

Freya looked at Vincent, who nodded. "He's right. I could sense its destruction," he said.

"Thank God!" Rebekah explained, pulling Hope in for a hug. "You are so incredibly brave," she said.

The family let out various signs of relief and happiness. Klaus moved to help Angel to his feet, clasping him on the shoulder. "I cannot believe that worked, but I am very grateful," he said.

"I'm glad I could help," Angel said. He glanced at Hope. "Are you okay?"

"I'm much better now," Hope said, flashing him a brilliant smile. "I can't thank you enough."

"No kid should have to put up with that kind of evil," Angel said.

"What was it like?" Spike asked.

"Worse than the last time I did this," Angel said. "But it wasn't expecting Angelus to be so violent, and he got the advantage before the thing could react."

"We are in your debt," Elijah said, shaking Angel's hand.

Buffy hugged him. "I'm glad you're okay," she said, smiling up at him.

"Me, too," he said.

"I need a drink," Marcel said, relieved Hope was okay. He hugged her. "You deserve the biggest ice cream sundae ever."

"I could use one," Hope said.

The Mikaelsons insisted on taking their new friends out for a celebration. Angel and Spike had the unusual experience of actually relaxing and enjoying themselves with Buffy even as they shared her with their new friends. Buffy was comfortable around witches, so she instantly put both Freya and Vincent at ease, sharing tales of her experience with magic. Spike told them about how he'd come back from the dead, but it was science and not magic that had helped him.

The New Orleans crew were as fascinated with Buffy and her two ex-lovers as they were with them. Their experiences were so different. Freya told the two vampires they couldn't leave until she made them some daylight rings.

Angel and Spike had a hard time believing it when they stepped out into the mid-day sun the next afternoon.

"Look at me not in flames!" Spike said. He turned and pulled Freya her close, kissing her lips with a loud smack. "Thank you, love!"

Freya laughed as Spike twirled in circles. She glanced at Angel, who seemed much calmer. His eyes closed as he savored the warmth on his face.

"Thank you," Angel said.

"No thanks needed," Freya said. "You saved Hope. There's not much we won't do for you."

Buffy stood next to the two brothers. "You can't know how much this means to them," she said.

"We can," Klaus said. "Just because we've always had daylight rings doesn't mean we don't know how important it is to them. I was once bricked inside a wall for a few years by Marcellus. I missed the sun almost as much as I missed my daughter."

Buffy looked up at him a bit horrified. "Marcel did that? Why?" she asked.

"That's a long story," Elijah said. "Let's just say we're often a dysfunctional family."

Buffy laughed and shook her head. "I guess so. My best friend Willow went nuts once and tried to kill me. I forgave her," she said. "I put my sister slayer, Faith, in a coma after she poisoned Angel, and he forgave her a few years before I did."

Klaus grinned at her. "We have more in common," he said. He was finding the slayer a delight.

"Buffy, do you think I might be able to help your group?" Elijah offered. "I would really like a change. There's been too many losses lately in this town. Maybe I could help your mentor, Giles?"

Buffy's eyes lit up. "Seriously? You'd do that? Oh my God! Giles would go nuts to have someone with your knowledge and history, not to mention superpowers!" she said with enthusiasm.

"You want to leave us, brother?" Klaus asked, not sure how he felt about it.

"I watched Hayley be murdered and did nothing to aid her. I will never forgive myself," Elijah said. "I must do something to make my life have meaning again."

Klaus knew how much his brother was drowning in guilt. Who knew that wiping his memory would have such devastating consequences? Hope hadn't yet forgiven him either. He nodded. "I will miss you," he said.

"When are you sending Hope back to school?" Buffy wondered.

"Probably tomorrow. She is anxious to return," Klaus said. "Being here without her mother is difficult. She needs some time away."

"I'd really like to see this school and meet the principal," Buffy said. "Our Cleveland school would love to have another supernatural school to do stuff with."

"It is run by Alaric Saltzman, a father to twin girls around Hope's age. They are witches—he started the school for them. His wife was murdered on his wedding night, and the unborn babies were placed inside my young vampire friend, Caroline Forbes. She runs the school with them and is the only mother they have known."

"Wow," Buffy said. "That's incredible."

"Your life may be more unbelievable than ours," Angel said in bemusement.

While Angel and Spike were busy chatting with Klaus and his sisters, Buffy called Giles and filled him in all what transpired and Elijah's offer.

Giles was more than happy to have Elijah join him, and Buffy gave the phone to Elijah to speak to Giles. Then she told Giles about the school.

"A school for witches, werewolves, and vampires?" Giles said in bemusement. "How fascinating. Pure lycanthrope wolves and vampires with souls. I cannot believe the Council has no records of them. I will have to speak to some contacts."

"I was thinking of going to the school and meeting the headmaster and headmistress," Buffy said.

"That's a good idea," Giles said. "As the only other school of its kind, that could be an important relationship to develop."

"These vampires are so different from the ones we fight," Buffy said. "Stronger, faster—and their blood can heal humans."

"Fascinating," Giles said. "I look forward to meeting Mr. Mikaelson."

Buffy said goodbye and looked up to find Angel waiting to speak with her. "Hey. What's up?" she asked.

"We're going to head back home. It's best not to leave Illyria to her own devices for long," Angel said.

Buffy hugged him. "Keep in touch," she said.

"I will," he promised.

Spike appeared. "Did you tell her?"

Angel nodded. "Yes," he said.

"I'm glad I got to see you both," Buffy said, hugging Spike.

Spike pulled her close, allowing himself one moment of regret. Then he stepped back, flashing a carefree smile. "I'll be seeing you," he said.

Buffy watched the two vampires walk away, feeling sad. Then Hope called her name, and she turned toward her new friends.

***** _Two Days Later*****_

Klaus invited Buffy to go with him to return Hope. Already, Buffy felt both comfortable with the Mikaelsons and fond of all of them. She agreed to leave her scythe with Freya as Freya was going to try to channel the magic to restore her brother, Finn.

Klaus complained loudly about that. "Do we really need that blowhard returning?" he asked.

Buffy was surprised by his comments but didn't want to get in the middle of a family fight and stayed silent.

"That blowhard is our big brother," Rebekah reminded him.

"Yes, but he hates being a vampire and is a total drag," Klaus reminded them.

"Well, he can jump into a human body if he wants," Freya said. "I promised him that I would bring him back, and I will. He's trapped, Nik. He isn't on the other side." She fingered her necklace that contained his soul.

"You guys can body jump?" Buffy asked, too surprised to stay silent.

"If we want to be a weak human," Klaus said.

"Niklaus, leave Freya alone," Elijah said. "Finn is our brother and thus deserves our loyalty."

Buffy noted that Klaus did submit to his older brother and fought back a grin. Family hierarchies were fascinating, especially when they were in an ancient line.

As they rode first class on a plane to Virginia, Buffy thought of the complicated family. Their relationships were much more complex than the Scoobies, and that was saying a lot.

Klaus sat next to his daughter; his euphoria held no limits. His new lovely slayer friend sat in the seat across the aisle. He glanced over at her, seeing that she was lost in thought.

Now that he was no longer distracted by his worry for his daughter, he could focus on just how beautiful and extraordinary the woman was.

****** _Salvatore School******_

Hope led them to Rick and Caroline's office.

"Hope," Rick said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great," Hope said. "Buffy's friends were able to help me."

"No more evil demon tormenting my daughter," Klaus said to Rick. "Where's Caroline?"

"She's around here somewhere," Rick said. "Probably in one of the classrooms."

"I'd like her to meet Buffy," he said impatiently.

"How about I meet her first?" Rick said with a smirk.

Buffy laughed. "I'm Buffy Summers," she said, holding out her hand.

Rick stood and shook it. "Alaric Saltzman," he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for helping Hope. I'm very fond of her—despite her ass of a father."

Buffy grinned and looked at Klaus, who rolled his eyes. "He's still pissed that I stole his body that one time nearly twenty years ago," he said.

"Daddy," a voice at the door said.

"Lizzie, what's up?" Rick said.

"Is this one of your twins?" Klaus said with interest.

"Yes, but you don't need to make her acquaintance," Rick said coldly.

"I see you're back," Lizzie said to Hope. "We so missed you."

Buffy blinked at the clearly fake tone, and Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Do you allow your daughter to speak so contemptuously to mine?" he asked. "After all I've done for this school?"

"Daddy, who is this man?" Lizzie asked, feeling insecure.

"That's my father," Hope said. She glanced at her dad. "My mother is dead, and I'm not going to lie about who I am anymore."

Klaus nodded. "My father is Klaus Mikaelson," she revealed. "My real name is Hope Mikaelson."

Lizzie's eyes widened in alarm, and she turned and fled.

Klaus chuckled. "I'm surprised that a daughter of the bravest human I've ever known would be such a coward," he said.

"My daughter isn't a coward," he said. "She just doesn't do well with strong emotions." He looked at Buffy. "She's obviously human. Does she know what a monster you are?"

"Rick, don't go insulting our student's father," Caroline said from the doorway.

Buffy took note of the change in Klaus' expression when he glanced at the new arrival.

"Caroline!" Klaus said, holding out his arms for her.

Caroline gave him a fond smile. "It's nice to see you, Klaus," she said, allowing him to kiss her cheek and give her a brief hug.

Hope was surprised as she didn't realize that Caroline really knew her father. "I didn't know you knew my dad," she said.

"Of course, I know your dad," Caroline said. "He did kill my best friend Elena Salvatore and her aunt once upon a time."

"She didn't stay dead," Klaus reminded her.

"He's a bad boy," Caroline said, shaking her finger at him. "But every so often, I get a glimpse of a heart inside that chest of his. And he's saved my life more than once and my friends—so I don't hold a grudge like Rick."

"Well, I'm not as young and easily impressed as you," Rick said to her, giving her a fond smile.

"She was definitely not easily impressed," Klaus said. "I worked hard for every smile."

Hope's eyes widened as she realized how deep her father's feelings for Caroline went. How did she not know this?

"Hope, you really should get settled, so you can start making up the work you missed," Rick told her. "We're glad to have you back."

"Yes, we are," Caroline said. "I'm very sorry to hear about Hayley." Unlike Klaus, Hayley had been a fixture at the school since Hope's enrollment, and Caroline had grown to genuinely like her.

"Thanks," Hope said. She looked at her dad. "Come to my room before you leave, okay?"

"I will," he said.

"So I'd really love to talk to you about my organization," Buffy said.

"Oh, yes, Buffy's got some really interesting friends," Klaus said with a grin. "She's a vampire slayer."

That was the beginning of the Salvatore School's relationship with another group of supernatural beings.

_ ******The End***** _

_ Yes, I know. This is NOT a finished story as I didn't develop Klaus/Buffy much at all. However, I got an idea for a more Legacy/BTVS story that would make a nice sequel. Not sure when I'll write it, but the idea is lots of fun. I hope you enjoyed what I did write. Reviews/Comments are the best thank you for sharing… _


End file.
